Lillian Lust (Bedazzled)
Lillian Lust (Raquel Welch) is a minor antagonist in the 1967 British comedy "Bedazzled". Lillian Lust is a henchwoman, and one of the seven deadly sins under the employment of The Devil, aka George Spiggott (Peter Cook). Her job is to help the Devil win over the soul of Stanley Moon (Dudley Moore). Lillian shows up first in the film, when she appears in the bedroom of Stanley Moon. She comes in carrying a silver service tray. After putting it down on the table, she complains about it being so hot, and asks for Stanley to help her with her buttons. Lillian is wearing a pink mini-dress that buttons up in the front, and Stanley struggles to unbutton all the way up. Finally, Lillian's red bra pokes through, and she once again disappears outside the shear canopy cover to finish taking off her dress. Lillian tells Stanley that she "finds clothes so restricting.", and that "We must allow our pores to breathe." Back inside the cover, Lillian asks Stanley if he can hear her pores breathe, and she thrusts his head into her cleavage. Stanley's head is squished up against her bra, and she asks him if he wants a nibble. Lillian then asks if Stanley would like a glass of orange juice or some pineapple. Before he can answer, Lillian then asks if he would like it in bed. When Stanley says yes, she agrees with him and after taking off her high heals, she jumps over the top of him and lays beside him, enjoying the view from the mirror posted on the bottom of the ceiling. Lillian then reaches over the top of Stanley to offer him coffee. She then begins to ask him if he wants toast. However, she skips to the honey, and rubs it on his lips. Just as she is about to kiss Stanley, the Devil walks into the room and tells her it is time to go. Lillian jumps off the bed, grabs her clothes, and the Devil tells her she is due down in the Foreign Office. After she leaves, Stanley asks who she was, to which the Devil responds, that was "Lillian Lust, the babe with the bust." At the end of the film, Lillian Lust once again appears. She is one of the strippers performing on the top of a table at a party being held for George. Apparently, it is a farewell party for George, who has supposedly met his quota of 100 billion souls, and thus is going to be allowed back in Heaven. Lillian is wearing a revealing silver sequin bra and panties. Trivia *Raquel Welch appeared as the Priestess of the Whip in the 1969 British satirical comedy film "The Magic Christian". *Raquel Welch appeared as the evil Captain Nirvana in the 1979 episode "Mork vs The Necrotons" for the TV series Mork & Mindy. *Raquel Welch appeared as villainess Diana Stride in the 1995 episode "Top Copy" for the TV series Lois & Clark. *Raquel Welch appeared as a villainess in the 1997 episode "The Summer of George" for the TV series Seinfeld. *Raquel Welch appeared as the villainous Vina Navarro on CSI: Miami. Gallery raquel-wlech-tray.jpg screenshot_11846.png 2jxa6a.gif screenshot_11847.png screenshot_11848.png screenshot_11849.png 2jxaeg.gif screenshot_11850.png 2jxai9.gif Bedazzled - inside.jpg screenshot_11851.png screenshot_11852.png BEDAZZLEDRAQUEL.jpg fanden-er-los_a-G-13732591-13198926.jpg bedazzled1967_102620120705.jpg 46b6f25e742c9e1a3352f1be7af03c57.jpg vg_bedazzled.jpg 53-43487-raquel-bedazzled-1503678779.png 416y0Lp-06L.jpg 254876__500.jpg gLQzbx7.jpg 2jxij7.gif 2jxim5.gif 0.jpeg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:High Heels Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Bra and Panties Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Brunette Category:Low Cut Top Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Barefoot